


Coils

by minkena



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU where aoba's living in our time period and noiz pops out of nowhere like the brat he is, M/M, aoba is curious bc why the hell would anyone dress like that, im not good with smut you might get angst or fluff tho, mostly noiz being a dick, stfu look at your jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkena/pseuds/minkena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragaki is a dude that still lives with his grandmother for some reason.. suddenly, Noiz, a guy from the future, appears out of thin air annoying the hell out of both Aoba and Tae. Tae should be used to this. She is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coils

Just as usual, Aoba’s days went on without him experiencing anything odd in particular. His every day life was just a big routine. It was mostly work, but sometimes he’d hang out with his friends, or just sit at home lazying around.  

So, this day wasn’t any different. A regular Thursday evening, with no worries whatsoever. Aoba would go home, look through some things on his computer, maybe listen to some music, and of course eat the food his grandmother made for him. 

“I’m home, granny!” Aoba’s voice rang throughout the house as he locked the door behind him and began to take off his shoes. His grandmother heard him, but didn’t really bother to say hello, as she was still making dinner. He knew this, since it happened quite often, and simply slipped his jacket off, hung it on a coat rack and stepped inside the comfort of the house. He barely made his way to the kitchen, when a small ball of fur bumped itself against his leg.

“Ren!” he smiled cheerfully, picking up the small fluffy dog. Aoba held Ren close to his face, and the dog bumped his head against Aoba’s in a kind manner. This was how they’d greet each other most of the time, and Aoba thought it was extremely cute. It seemed that Ren was very attached to his owner, always by his side whenever he could. Sadly, Aoba couldn’t bring animals to work, so he’d leave Ren at home. In the time during which he was gone, Ren would either be in Aoba’s room, curling up on his bed, or downstairs by the older woman’s side, watching intently as she went on with her business.

“How was your day?” Aoba asked him, even though he knew the dog couldn’t answer him. But, as if he understood what he’d said to him, Ren wagged his tail and licked him in the face. This small act made Aoba laugh a bit, and as he put Ren down, he smiled to himself.

“Aoba, food’s ready soon.” his grandmother, Tae, had suddenly appeared behind him while he was busy with Ren. Aoba turned his head in her direction and gave her a slight nod.

“Alright, I’ll just go wash up, I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” she said and left the room. 

“Come on Ren,” he cooed, even though he knew Ren would follow him even if he didn’t tell him to. That’s just the type of dog Ren was, very loyal, gentle..and very..very fluffy. His soft fur made many people want to fondle him all the time. He wasn’t exactly able to object to this, but Aoba knew he didn’t enjoy it. Truth be told, he didn’t enjoy other people touching Ren either. Though of course he wouldn’t tell anyone this.

 

He stepped into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked a bit dull and tired, but it was probably because he’d had a long day. His hair was okay, not the mess he had been forced to deal with that same morning. Aoba washed his hands, and splashed his face with cool water, before drying himself off with a towel.

Ren stood and watched of course, almost as if he was expecting something. The male noticed this, and bent down to Ren’s level, or at least as far down as he could go without lying down. With his slightly wet hands, he fluffed Ren’s fur and then patted him on the head. 

 

He then proceeded to stand up and slowly walk towards the kitchen. He could already feel the scent of the well-made home-cooking of his grandmother. Although he could not cook that well himself, he knew he could always count on her to make him something he’d enjoy.  That is why, he expected to simply step into his kitchen, sit down by the large cloth covered table, and have his food. 

 

But just as he took a step into the living room, he felt a sudden change in the air around him. As if time had frozen for a few seconds, and then suddenly had began to flow once more. He felt a bit out of place in this new atmosphere, but shrugged it off and kept walking in the same direction. The strange feeling lingered as he sat down on a chair with Ren at his feet. With his grandmother nowhere to be seen, Aoba simply waited for her to arrive. Though, it was a bit weird, since she said dinner was almost ready.

 

“Shouldn’t granny be here?” he wondered out loud and looked down at Ren, who was cuddling up against the leg-warmer on his left leg. 

 

Minutes passed, and Tae finally appeared in the door-way. By her side stood an oddly dressed male, with tons of piercings on his face. Aoba thought about taking one of the magnets off the fridge and bringing it close to the man’s face as a joke, but the thought quickly faded when the young male spoke. 

 

“Yo,” he said, casually scratching the back of his neck with his right hand. The older woman had an annoyed look on her face, and grabbed the man beside her by the back of his collar. She dragged him into the room, and sighed before she began to speak.

 

“I thought I saw someone outside our house, and when I opened the door, I saw him. He was just standing there, looking lost, and when I asked him what he was doing here, he shrugged,” she said with a sour look on her face. Aoba knew that his grandmother didn’t appreciate unexpected visitors, so this random guy popping out of nowhere wouldn’t be an exception. 

 

“He doesn’t really look like an intruder...” Aoba started, scanning the male from head to toe. 

“What’s your name?”

“Noiz,” he replied in a low, rather mellow voice. 

“Why were you hanging around our house?” 

“I wasn’t _hanging around_. I don’t know where this place is.”

“What do you mean, are you lost or something?” Aoba jested, clearly not believing what Noiz was saying to him.

“No. I was looking up some information online, and before I knew it, I was outside this dump.”

“You–!”

“Aoba,” Tae intervened. She was not very amused with Noiz’s behaviour but decided to let it pass, and finally let go of his collar. He didn’t show it, but he was actually relieved to have been let go. He didn’t enjoy people touching him, let alone grabbing him or his clothing. Aoba cleared his throat.

 

“A-anyway, if you don’t know where you are, go call someone. Do you have your phone?”

“Phone..?” Noiz gave him a puzzled look, and Aoba felt his jaw drop.

“Don’t you know what a phone is?” Noiz shook his head. He wasn't that stupid.

“Couldn't I just use my coil instead of a phone?"

“Your what?”

“Coil,” he repeated, lifting his right arm to eye-level, so that Aoba was able to see. On his wrist was something Aoba couldn’t quite explain, well..something like a green cuff-looking thing. 

“What is this?”

“Just as you described, you use it to browse the web, send messages, call people..and more.”

“But that’s...”

  _That’s just a bracelet_. He wanted to say it, but he began to wonder whether this out of place man was in fact, a bit..wacky. He’d already thought it when he saw how he was dressed, but now that he’s acting like this...it’s just getting weirder.

“It’s not working.”

“What?”

“My coil. It won’t turn on or anything.”

_That’s because it’s a bracelet, nothing else. It’s not some magical device that is able to do everything a normal phone can. It’s just some odd bracelet. That’s all._

Aoba felt his patience slowly draining, and decided to get straight to the point. He was hungry, and this guy was stopping him from eating his dinner, which was probably already cold.

 “Look, I don’t know why your.. _coil._.doesn’t work, but you should try calling someone you know so you can get home.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know, a friend? Maybe your girlfriend? Parents if you want to go that far..” he shrugged. The last thing he said reminded him, how old was this guy anyway? He couldn’t possibly be over 20, and the way he was dressed just made Aoba think he was still stuck in a phase from his teenage years. 

“I don’t have anyone like that. And I can’t call my parents anyway.”

“Why not?”

 Silence. After a moment had passed, Aoba noticed that the blond had his gaze fixated on the two plates on the kitchen table. In-between the plates was a pot filled with stew, and a bowl with rice. 

“Are you...hungry?” Aoba tilted his head a bit. He was hungry too, after all. 

“Not really.”

“ _Not really.._ are you or are you not?” 

Agitated, Tae walked to the cupboard and took out another plate, which she then placed on the table. 

“Come on, have a seat,” she motioned. With a surprised look on his face, Noiz took a step closer to one of the chairs.

“Granny-”

“You’re both going to eat. We’ll solve this issue later.”

“All..all right.”

“..Fine, whatever.”

“Shut up and just sit down.”

Obeying Tae's orders, the two men sat down and began to eat.

 

 


End file.
